Solo quiero estar junto a ti
by Sea Lady
Summary: Un one-shot, donde Naruto se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por Hinata. La declaración.


Solo quiero estar junto a ti

_He estado tanto tiempo pensando en decírtelo, decirte todos mis sentimientos por ti. Hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos, como amigos. Desde niña me gustas tanto, pero jamas he podido decirte que te amo, Naruto-kun..._

**Hinata...Siempre has estado a mi lado cuidándome. Siempre has estado a mi lado sin que me de cuenta. Cuando a Kiba hablaba con Shino, diciendo algo de "Ese Naruto-baka nunca se dará cuenta que le gusta a Hinata..." Esas palabras me dejaron mudo, cuando pasé por allí.**

_¿Algún día lo sabrás? Quisiera decirte lo que siento por ti...Pero no soy capaz. Tengo sueños contigo, unos sueños tan dulces donde me...Me beso contigo. Unas caricias que jamás legré sentir, esos sueños parecen tan reales..._

**¿De verdad sientes todo eso por mi? Hinata...En verdad no lo sabía. Soy un tonto al no darme cuenta. Tus sonrojos, tus desmayos...Por eso siempre estabas tan nerviosa a mi lado...**

_Te lo diré. Naruto-kun, prometo que pronto te lo diré. Aunque tu jamás me correspondas, quiero estar a tu lado como amiga. Sé que tus sentimientos por Sakura-chan son mucho mas fuertes, pero quiero protegerte._

**Cada día Hinata, siempre cambias... Tu belleza me hace enmudecer. Me quedo sin habla al oír tu dulce y tierna voz. ¿Será que...Qué me he enamorado de ti? **

_Tu nunca sentirás nada por mi. Lo sé. Pero dejame protegerte. Sin importar nada. Aunque no me hables, aunque no me mires, siempre te protegeré, de la misma forma que tú me protegiste de la eterna oscuridad en la que casi caí._

**¡Yo te amo, Hinata! Me acabo de dar cuenta...Lo siento, perdoname. Tú eres genial. Eres hermosa, inteligente, dulce, tierna, fuerte. Eres una mujer perfecta. Puede...Puede que después de todo, mis sentimientos por ti son mas fuertes que los que tengo por Sakura-chan. Que absurdo, me acabo de dar cuenta ahora.**

_Esta decidido. Naruto-kun, te lo diré hoy. Ahora mismo cuando termino esta misión, voy a verte y te lo digo. _

_Mientras salto los árboles, escuchando el sonido del viento, sigo pensando en las palabras necesarias para decírtelo._

**¡Quiero decírtelo hoy! Ya había notado lo que siento por ti, hace mucho tiempo, pero estaba tan ciego...¿Por qué lo admito ahora? Quizás...Ya sea demasiado tarde.**

**Sigo corriendo hacia la entrada de Konoha, tendrías que volver ahora mismo de la misión que tenías sola.**

–**¡Hinata! –Grité cuando te vi correr hacia la entrada donde estaba yo parado esperándote. Tú sonrojo volvió a aparecer.**

_Siento que mis mejillas arden cuando te veo esperarme, y gritar mi nombre tan alto. Tu sonrisa volvió a aparecer, creo que...Te has dado cuenta de mi sonrojo._

–_**¡Tengo que decirte algo! –Gritamos los ambos, cuando estábamos cara a cara.**_

–**Escúchame Hinata. –Dije yo tomándote por los hombros, y con una mano tomando tu barbilla, para que me mires –¿Sientes algo más fuerte que amistad por mi?**

_Me quedé paralizada. Tu mano poco a poco subía, hasta acariciar mi mejilla de color carmesí. Nuestras miradas chocaron una con la otra, mientras yo sentía tu corazón latir a mil._

–_Na...Naruto-kun...yo... –Susurré bajando la mirada._

–**No te pongas nerviosa, yo no estoy para eso. Yo no estoy para ponerte nerviosa –Empecé a decir yo volviendo a tomar tu barbilla y acercarme más a tu rostro. –Yo siento muchas cosas por ti desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero no se porque hoy lo admití.**

**Quería acercarme más, más a tu corazón. Quería sentirte dentro de mi.**

–_Naruto-kun, yo...yo... –Tus palabras hicieron acelerar más mi corazón. Levanté un poco la cabeza, para quedar más cerca de tu rostro. Hace mucho tiempo que me di cuenta lo maduro y fuerte que te has hecho. _

_Fui cerrando poco a poco los ojos, al darme cuenta de que ya no podía escapar de tus brazos._

–**_Te amo...–Susurramos los dos, cuando nuestros labios se rozaban. Nuestros corazones latían al mismo ritmo._**

**Sin importarme nada, yo te besé. Cuando nuestros labios por fin se unieron en el beso más esperado que jamás pudimos tener. Tú colocaste tu mano en mi pecho, y perfectamente has podido sentir los latidos de mi corazón.**

_No me importaban las miradas de nuestros amigos, cuando cruzaban la puerta principal donde estábamos nosotros. Abrazados._

_Cuando sentí tu corazón, por fin, estaba a punto de explotar por los sentimientos que me mataban en el interior de mi. No me importaba nada._

_**Sólo quiero estar junto a ti.**_


End file.
